Dream
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Kakashi no creía tener algún sueño, aunque la sensación nostálgica en su pecho parecía decirle que sí. [Kakaobi]


Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer :D

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

 **Advertencias:** contenido Yaoi [Chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" _ **Dream"**_

Kakashi Hatake era un prodigio, un genio, sobresalía del montón de estudiantes promedios. Siempre se lo repetían. Su padre también lo era. Suponía que estaba en los genes o algo parecido. Él era popular, guapo según las opiniones de las chicas que lo acosaban, sus notas eran excelentes, era el primer promedio de su instituto, había dado el discurso de bienvenida cuando entro a la secundaria, era respetado y admirado; pero sentía que algo le faltaba, se sentía completamente vacío. A veces solo se quedaba observando el cielo y se sentía nostálgico, sentimiento que subía por su pecho y sobrecogía su corazón de una manera extraña. Nunca lo había entendido, muchas veces pensó que era por no haber conocido a su madre, pero analizando la opción terminaba por descartarla.

Ciertamente era una persona a la que le auguraban un estupendo futuro, uno completamente brillante igual que el de su padre que era un importante ejecutivo. Kakashi por más que lo pensaba no tenía sueños o por lo menos todavía no lo encontraba, aunque siempre que pensaba en ello sentía como si tuviera uno, completamente escondido dentro de sí mismo, tanto que ni siquiera él podía entenderlo. Otra vez ese sentimiento de nostalgia se extendió por su cuerpo, era una agonía cálida y sublime.

―Otra vez tienes ese semblante―escuchó la voz femenina a su lado derecho. Giró su rostro cubierto en una bufanda azul que ocultaba la mayor parte de su rostro.

―Oh―fue lo único que dijo, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar. Además siempre que pensaba en eso y Rin le hablaba se sentía extrañamente irritado rayando en la frustración. Era difícil de explicar.

Rin sonrió con la misma calidez de siempre, esa mirada de chica enamorada que a veces incomodaba a Hatake―. Por lo menos se nota que has dormido bien, últimamente te estabas quedando dormido en las clases―Nohara le sonrió de nuevo mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar de siempre.

―He dormido mejor―contestó con simpleza. La castaña asintió mientras veía como entraba su profesor.

Kakashi intentó seguir el día con la normalidad de siempre. Contestó cuando se lo preguntaban, almorzó con tranquilidad y silencio en la azotea, guardo sus cosas y se dirigió en silencio a su casa, su enorme casa completamente sola. Eso realmente no le incomodaba, con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró y poco después le agarro el gusto al silencio de su hogar.

Al llegar a su casa subió a su habitación y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre su cama. Cerró los ojos y recordó sus sueños, últimamente habían aumentado, los tenía desde que era un niño, pero ahora habían tomado mayor frecuencia hasta que hace una semana se detuvieron de golpe. Al despertar solo recordaba las voces y colores, nada muy específico. Sentimientos agridulces.

― _¡Los que abandonan a sus amigos son peores que escoria!_

― _¡Bakakashi!_

― _¡Eres un bastardo!_

Hatake sonrió levemente con ese extraño sentimiento asfixiante apretando sus pulmones. Nadie se había atrevido a llamarlo así en su vida. Sería curioso conocer a alguien así, tal vez ese podía ser su sueño. Algo se estremeció en su corazón, puso su mano derecha sobre este y sintió como si todo fuera correcto. Kakashi observó los rayos naranjas que se colaban por su enorme ventanal, un calorcito algo dulzón inundo su pecho cuando esto les dieron en el rostro. Había encontrado un sueño en su vida. Le había tomado diecisiete años de su vida encontrarlo, pero ya lo tenía, solo debía buscar.

* * *

Kakashi se alistó como siempre, se despidió de su padre y tomo la misma dirección hacia la secundaria. La bufanda azul en su cuello ondeaba por las caricias del viento y él se sentía algo extraño. Las risas de los niños corriendo a su alrededor, el bullicio provocado por los autos, los perros ladrando, todo era igual que siempre; sin embargo, él sabía que había algo diferente.

Al llegar a su clase se sentó en su lugar, al penúltimo de la fila que daba a la ventana. Le gustaba ese sitio porque podía ver el cielo, además de escuchar con más claridad el sonido del viento arrullando los árboles―. Luces diferente―alzó su vista a Rin que le sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

―¿Diferente?―preguntó con su voz plana.

La castaña asintió mientras tomaba asiento, se puso un dedo en la barbilla de manera pensativa―. Algo como ansioso―Nohara soltó una risa nerviosa al ver la mirada que le dio Kakashi―. Olvídalo, tal vez son imaginaciones mías.

Hatake asintió para después ponerse de pie al ver a Minato entrar. El rubio hizo una seña para que todos tomaran asiento de nuevo―. Hoy alguien nuevo se incorporará al curso, espero que lo traten bien, por favor pasa―Kakashi tenía un semblante aburrido mientras observaba al frente.

El peligris sintió como su corazón parecía a punto de detenerse cuando lo vio, cabello negro y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro―¡Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha, es un gusto estar aquí, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes!―el pelinegro sonrió con más fuerza si era posible y el corazón de Kakashi empezó a latir con fuerza. Su cuerpo reaccionó solo y se puso de pie de manera estrepitosa, su silla por poco se fue para atrás.

―¿Sucede algo, Kakashi?―la voz de Minato lo trajo un poco a la realidad, pero aun así sentía como las palmas de sus manos sudaban frío.

―¿Kakashi?―llamó Rin preocupada.

Hatake no lo pensó mucho y salió con rapidez―. Lo lamento sensei, no me siento bien, iré a la enfermería―caminó presuroso sintiendo su cabeza a punto de explotar, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía esa inhumana felicidad y alivio en su cuerpo? ¿Estaba llorando? Dejó de pensar cuando alguien lo tomo con brusquedad del hombro derecho.

―¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Tienes un problema conmigo?―Kakashi reconoció la voz irritada del Uchiha de hace un rato. Todo signo de molestia de su voz se fue al traste al descubrir los ojos irritados del otro―. Diablos, ¿estás bien?

Kakashi se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez―. Estoy feliz, supongo―volvió a poner su semblante serio aunque un poco más relajado.

El peligris sonrió levemente debajo de su bufanda al ver la mueca en el rostro del pelinegro―. Joder, eres muy extraño, Bakakashi―Obito pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

―¿Bakakashi?―cuestionó sintiendo un extraño deje de familiaridad.

El Uchiha se alzó de hombros―. Creo que te queda bien.

―Idiota, Uchiha―le regresó Hatake.

―Bastardo.

Ambos giraron su rostro en diferentes direcciones, pero sin saber por qué los dos compusieron una sonrisa leve en sus rostros, algo pequeño y dulce.

" _Tal vez, solo tal vez, Obito era su sueño más preciado. El sueño que siempre anheló y el sueño que necesitaba para vivir."_

* * *

 _Gracias por haber terminado de leer ^^ Realmente solo tenía ganas de escribir un Kakaobi, la pareja me parece dulce y me parece una lástima que casi no haya fics de ellos, son un amor 3 fue algo pequeñito y simple. Era como un tipo AU reencarnación xDD Espero les haya gustado ^^_

 ** _Nanami off~_**


End file.
